A sunny gal
by gakupoid2M
Summary: A new girl in school. A person to trust and past similar to his. for my trusted pal sunshine gal i hope you enjoy (oh and its not a oneshot)
1. first day!

**So the winner (kind of) who answered the last question was *SunshineGal16***

**So this is a fan fiction tribute to her **

**Me (to sunshine): You awesome! Keep rocking! **

"Hey! Katou did you hear there's going to be a new transfer student" some random guy asked Katou

"Don't know don't care!" Katou replied

"That's a little cold don't you think BTW I heard she's really pretty"

"I'll say it again don't know and don't care"

Just then the teacher walked in "Everyone take your seats. So there's going to be a new student that joins you today, please introduce yourself"

"My name is Sakura Sachiko! I hope we get along"

"Good Sakura you can take the seat next to Katou"

"Whoa! What a beauty!"-"Yeah"-"Man…I jealous of Katou" the boys sounded enthusiastic!

Sakura walks over to her seat and placed her bad on the hook that was on the side of the table. She took out her textbooks

"Hey! So you're Katou…" Sakura tried to start a conversation

"….."

"Guess you're not the talkative kind huh…."

"Can you stay quiet the lesson is about to start"  
"(geez what's wrong with him) okay… I was just trying to talk!"

**During recess…..**

"Sakura and Katou can you please come here." A teacher called out to them

"Yes ma'am" Sakura said and both of them walked over to her

"Katou can you please show her around school" the teacher looked over at Katou  
"I don't take orders from anyone accept president"

"What are you saying Katou? It's your job also to listen to the teacher"

"President! Good afternoon"

"Oh! Tsubaki what are you doing here?" the teacher asked

"Well I heard there was a new transfer student so I came to meet her"  
"Hello! nice to meet you. I'm Sakura Sachiko"

"Sachiko-san I am Tsubaki Sasuke the student council president and this is Katou Kiri the general affair manager. Katou I want you to give Sachiko a tour around school"

"Yes president!"

"You can call me Sakura I don't mind" she said while turning toward Tsubaki

"Let's go"

"kay"

Both Katou and Sakura left the class room.

"So we'll start with the first floor" During the tour Katou noticed that two boys were tailing them

"Bastards what do you want!"

"damn he noticed us…."

"Speak or you'll not die peacefully" Katou pulled out this kunai "Do you intend to hurt the president?"

"Wha! No! not the president were we tailing you because of Sakura-chan"

"….."

"hey man lets go" The two boys ran away

"I don't think you need to the harsh towards them! And whats with you and the president?"

"…..I don't know you well enough to tell you that"  
"okayyy…so what this room"  
"that's the Sket dance their just a good for nothing club

"yay! I got you to talk to me"  
"what do you mean?"  
"You've been quiet during the whole tour you didn't even open your mouth to explain anything"

"Whatever the breaks about to end soon I'll give you the rest of the tour tomorrow"

**One week later**

"So that's your problem" Bossun scratched his head

"You don't need to worry that much Katou is just like that" Himeko poured some tea

"But what happened that caused him to be this quiet"

"Well I guess that's a request alright I'll explain it to you but it won't be of much use" Bossun took a sip of the tea

…

"so that's why he can't trust people" Sakura said put the cup of tea back on the table "thanks Sket dance"  
Sakura ran out of the room and toward the student council president

"Is Katou Kiri here?"

"Oh you must be the new student" said Unyu

"N-T-M-Y (nice to meet you)" Daisy said with a stern look on her face (I don't quite know how to use that)

"Usami Hani and I only talk to girls"

"You don't need to state that Usami. So what is it that you want with Katou"

"I need to talk to him!" Sakura exclaimed

"About what" Tsubaki asked her as he went through the fund distribution for the clubs file (if that one ha ha ha :D)

"It's kind of a personal matter" Sakura exclaimed

"Heu heu Katou!" all the girls in the room except Sakura started cheering

"Whats wrong with you all? Hey if it's a confession it's a no from me!" Katou turned toward Sakura

"You don't need to worry about that it's something else" Sakura answered him

It's okay Katou you can go"

"No I won't leave your side president" Katou stood up from his seat

"Katou it's an order"

**On the rooftop**

"So why did you bring me here?" Katou asked with a serious face "look I know it's a confession you could've said so it's a no for the last time

"What's with you and confessions I just met you a week ago?" Sakura said with an annoyed face "Listen I called you up here because I want to help you"

"Help me with what?"

"Look, I know you have a hard time trusting people but I want you to know I'm here for you whenever you want, cause we're friends….."

"_Friend"_ the word rang in Katou's head like a bell. He remembered the time Tsubaki saved him.

"A while ago you were saying I've only known you a week but know suddenly I'm your friend"

"I did it because I know you're a nice guy and I _trust _you!" Sakura smiled sweetly at Katou

**So this was the first chapter sorry to make you wait Sunshine Gal I hope you enjoyed reading it **

**Don't worry there will be a next chapter!**


	2. protecting someone

**Okay everyone this is what you've all been waiting for the new chapter of a sunny gal yoo-hoo!**

**Well this fanfic means a lot to me as it is the first fanfic of mine that got 4 reviews on the first chapter so don't forget to write one if you're reading this chapter too! Lastly I would like to thank all of you for supporting my fanfics and I also have a one shot coming up for you so look forward to it! I'm gonna name it dirty dancer… well that's about it I'll see you at the end**

Well after that incident on the roof everything went on as it always did except for one thing. Because according to Kiri "someone" was nagging him all the time

"Kiri lets have lunch together!"

"ne what are you doing?"

"Can I help you with that?"

"Where do you live?"

Kiri was at his limit now. For the past month she was all up in his business he sometime wondered if she would someday follow him all the way to the bathroom…

You see Sakura was just trying to be friends with him so it was not really her fault well to be sure none of them were a fault. Her reason was to be friends with him while he wanted some privacy. Being pushed to his end point he had no choice but to turn to Sket dance…

"And that's my problem" Kiri said while sitting in front the Bossun and Himeko.

"I think she is just trying to be friends open your doors a little believe the sticking your nose in someone else's business will end after you do that" Himeko advised him

"What wrong with you that's not how it is! Guys need their own space sometimes" Bossun said with an annoyed face

"Huh something's wrong with me? *Guy needs their own space*" Himeko said while making a stupid face (she was trying to make Bossun's face) "the only time a guy needs his own space is when he is reading porn magazine! Ne Katou do you have porn mags?!" Himeko turned to look at him but he was not there

"Where did he go?"

"He just left awhile ago" Switch explained it to them

"Man this is a pain I'm going home since there are no requests" Bossun left the club room

**Meanwhile….**

"I knew asking them would result in nothing…" Katou sighed

Just then he spotted Sakura who was talking to one of her friends "Now I have no choice but to tell her myself" he walked towards her.

"Um sakura can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure what is it?"

"Can we do it alone…?"

"Okay let's go" sakura waved goodbye to her friends

Soon both of them were outside the campus

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Actually I've been meaning to say this for awhile…. Sakura you…"

Then suddenly a ball came flying out of nowhere and was about to hit sakura but we all know Kiri had sensed it before anyone did so he tried to save her. Given the time he had no choice but to become her shield he took her hand and pulled her toward him and hugged her

The ball hit Katou on the head but it didn't bother him much"

Katou kept on hugging her

"Um Katou you can let me go now everyone is misunderstanding…"

"Oh I'm sorry" he quickly let her go

"Thanks for saving by the way…"

"….."

"Does your head hurt?" sakura asked him worriedly  
"um no that's for asking"  
"so you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yeah…. It can wait. Are you going home?"  
"Well it is getting late I think I'll call a day." Sakura turned to go home "um Katou I have a favor to ask? Lately there is some suspicious gang hanging around the alley I usually use to go home so…"  
"Don't worry I'll walk you home"

"Really thanks lets go"

Both of them started walking home but they didn't say anything until they reached the alley

"So this is where they hang out…"

"Yes…"

"So you bought your boyfriend with you huh?" a punk came out of the dark corner in the alley

"Stay on your guard" Katou told her

"Well well sakura not bad he's a pretty good lad!" a few other guys also appeared

"Shut up"  
suddenly a guy hiding in the shadows charged toward them with a bat from the behind

Then again being a ninja Katou had already sensed his attack but when he turned around to stop it. Sakura had already blocked his attack. Sakura suddenly fell down and the guy disappeared

You see before Katou could turn around sakura repayed him by saving him. She stood behind him allowing the guy to hit her instead of Katou.

Anyways continuing with the story…

"Damn you bustard you will pay for this" Katou ran toward them with all his might it didn't take him long to beat them just about 5-6 minutes

After the last guy fell down Katou went toward sakura

"Oi open your eyes"

"…a..w…." sakura opened her eyes  
"who told you do such a reckless thing!"

"Why…didn't you do the same for me…"

"…anyways we have to get you home" Katou picked her up and placed her on his back sort of like when you're giving someone a piggyback ride.

**so that's all I have for you today please look forward to the update and tell me what you thought about this chapter in your reviews! :D  
over and out.**


	3. past life

***VERY IMPORTANT NOTE***

**Hey whats up you guys? I have some good news for all of you I mentioned a few weeks back that I have my exams coming soon and I also told you to wait for two weeks right well your wait paid off I stood FIRST in my class so thank you, thank you very much so here it is the new chapter of sunny gal this is my way of saying thanks to you so sit back and enjoy this new chapter and do not forget to leave a review or two for me. Bye bye wait actually no I am going to be waiting for you at the end aren't I okay so I guess It should be see you at the end! **

***…*= are used to denote Katou's thoughts.**

"…anyways we have to get you home" Katou picked her up and placed her on his back sort of like when you're giving someone a piggyback ride. "my home is right at the end of this alley" Sakura lifted her head up too see where Katou was going but the pain from the last blow hurt her very much so she soon fainted on his shoulders. Katou felt as if it was his fault she got hurt.

"Baka" Katou kept on walking till he reached the end of the alley. He looked around for a while…

"Hm I don't see any houses around here…" just then he looked up and saw some stairs. After climbing them he came across a row of apartments with the names of the owners besides them. "Oi don't tell me…" Katou walked past everyone of the apartment at the end there was a apartment with Sakura's name on it

"I was right you do live alone don't you?" he looked over his shoulder to see sakura. He was sleeping peacefully on his shoulders.

"If she lives here she might have a key." Katou lay her down and then his hand went toward her bag but something stopped him "um should I really be opening her bag without her consent" Katou started thinking of what could be in a girls bag *books, notebooks, a pencil case, a water bottle , spare panties…..*

"What the heck is wrong with your brain Katou?!" He shouted at himself. After a while he was like what the hell I'll open it! To his surprise Sakura's bag was almost like any other girl he searched for the keys they were in the top left pocket. He opened the door, picked up sakura again and went inside

Her apartment was pretty simple with a sofa and small T.V and only one room there was also a little kitchen in the corner. He layed her on the sofa after which he went towards the refrigerator. He found a small ice bag so he took it out and then toward sakura. The blow she received was on the top of her head. He gently placed the ice bag on top of her head and then sat down besides her.

"What am I supposed to do now?" *well I not supposed to leave her alone am I* he looked at sakura

"You really are a hand full….but I glad you decided to be my friend". Sakura slowly opened her eyes

"Did you just say that you're happy I'm your friend…" she got up and looked at him

"As cheerful as ever aren't you? even after that wound you received, lie down" Katou felt a little happier seeing her open her eyes

"Okay I'll lie down but you have to admit what you said right now was…"  
"I'll admit it you are my friend happy now!"

"Hm I'm fine because I already knew in the end you will admit your defeat…" sakura's stomach started growling

"…" both of them were left speechless

"Um…" sakura turned her back toward Katou "I..I forget to bring money to school so…"  
Katou chuckled a bit "you really are an idiot" he got up and walked towards the kitchen

"What did you say?"

"Nothing..." Katou took out some vegetables and two eggs form the fridge. He fried the eggs in a pan and slightly cooked the vegetables before serving them he added a pinch of salt.

He brought the food over to Sakura "now eat up"

"Itadakemas" sakura dug into the food "wow this is really tasty"

After finishing up the food she lay down again

"Sakura can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"  
"Did you know those guys?"

Sakura faced tuned blank "why do you ask?"  
"Well he called you by your first name…"

"…I do know them"

"Can you tell me they are?"

"I don't have a choice do I" sakura began to tell her story

"Back when I was in middle school I was kind of a loner. Everyone in my class didn't pay much attention to me but then she transferred over Alice heartfield. She instantly became popular mainly because she was a foreigner and she was nice to everyone. And everyone also included me, she was the first one who approached me "hey I am Alice whats your name?" suddenly the emptiness I felt everyday began to fill up she treated me like her friend no matter how much I tried to shun her but one day I decided to give up and be her friend, best friend actually. This was the first time I made a friend. It didn't last long. Alice was actually suffering from a heart disease and wouldn't live very long. I was devastated when I found out she didn't have much time left , on September 23, 2001 she passed away and then what I got a little side tracked and started hanging out with those punks until last year I left there group and decided to live a peaceful life I abandoned my old self and became this happen go lucky girl who everyone likes, I tried to live as Alice and then when I transferred and heard your story I thought your similar to me and I should help you out like she helped me escape from my darkness….

**So what did you think? Leave your thought below in the review box and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

**Bye bye~**


	4. are you stalking me?

**TADAIMA~ **

**READERS-SAMA: WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?**

**ME: UM….SCHOOL AND STUFF**

**READER-SAMA: OH SORRY…..**

**ME: IT'S OKAY I FORGIVE YOU: D**

**READERS: LIKE HELL YOU BETTER GIVE US AN EXPLAINATION!**

**ME: WELL UH…UM HERE IS A JOKE FOR YOU ALL WHAT DO YOU FIND AT THE END OF EVERYTHING? A "G"**

***SILENCE***

**ME: MOU ENOUGH CHIT CHAT LETS GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

Sakura finished up her story and looked at Katou who was pretty much surprised

"well-" before sakura could say anything. Katou warped his arms around her and took her into embrace.

Sakura didn't mind it and hugged him back

"You can cry if you want you know"

"What are you saying? I'm the genki girl who does not cry" Sakura let go of him and gave him a thumbs up

"Right I forgot" Katou laughed a bit and looked over at the clock seven o'clock it said

"Do you have to go somewhere?" Sakura noticed him

"No…" he gave her a reassuring smile

"Ne Katou do you wanna pay monster hunt?"

"Monster hunt? What is that?" he asked her with a confused look

"You don't know about it come on I'll teach you" Sakura stood up but her head hurted like hell so she fell down luckily Katou grabbed her by the arm to prevent her from falling down

"Baka I told you not to get up" he placed her on the couch again and walked over to the CD's after a few seconds he came across the RPG (role playing game) he got it and walked over to Sakura

"You sure you can play?" he looked down at her

"HAH! Of course I can play just because I can't walk doesn't mean I can't play"

Katou walked over to the T.V and inserted the C.D into the DVD system. He turned up the volume and brought one of the controllers over to Sakura and took the other one himself.

"Um Katou?" Sakura took the her controller

"What?" Katou said while skipping the introduction

"Why do you know how everything works? You don't look like the type who plays games and all um I mean you don't even know the most popular game played these days…."

"HUH! Why do you think that I might not look like it but I've mastered every single move in tekken (it's a famous fighting game)"

"Oh so you use it for learning new skills?"

"Of course what else are games for?"

"You need to loosen up man games are for enjoying…"

"Hai hai whatever you say! Oh look the game has started" Katou stood up and made a fighting pose (he wanted to master the moves)

"Not like that you idiot sit down. Okay so first you choose your class….." Sakura started explaining the game.

Both of them kept on playing games until eleven o'clock.

"Damn it why can't I take this monster down!" he grinded his teeth

"Don't get too angry now" Sakura tried to calm him down

Katou looked over at the clock "Yabai! I have to get going we have a meeting in the morning!" Katou saved the game progress and looked at Sakura "you'll be fine right?"

"Hai! I've never felt better. Thanks for today Katou!" Sakura smiled brightly

"Then I'll get going" Katou walked towards the door "see you tomorrow" he walked outside.

"I better get some sleep too" Sakura got up "ah! My head doesn't hurt anymore YATA!"

***The next day***

Katou walked towards her apartment he tried knocking but the door opened itself

"What are you stalking me now?" she walked out with her bag in her hands

"Don't get the wrong idea! I just came to check up on you"

"Whatever you say stalker-san"

"Oi Sakura! I told you it not like that and are you sure you can go to school?"

"Oh so you are that worried about me maybe someone needs to confess soon?" Sakura had a smug look on her face

"Wha- anyway let's go to school" with this both started walking with a smile on their face for a different reason.

"BTW Katou a friend of mine invited me to a festival a few days ago but she canceled and the festival is tomorrow do you think that by any chance can you come with me Onegai!" she joined her hands together and bowed down

"why do I have to go"  
"well because I got excited and bought a yukata it will go to waste if you don't go and everyone else rejected my offer" Sakura made a teary face

"Then why don't you go alone"

"The heck! You're not supposed to go to festival alone I'll look I'm a loner. Please go with me!" Sakura insisted

"Is it that important? You can wear the yukata too another occasion!"

"Katou Kiri stop trying to make excuses or I'll punch you!" she made her devil face

"Hai hai Hime-sama I'll go with you"

"Really YES!"

**Hai Minna-san tells me what you think about this chapter in your reviews! And sorry if it was not as long as the others**

**Bye bye~**


End file.
